


Royal AU Kylo Ren

by whiskey_bumblebee



Category: Reign (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Kylo Ren is the King of Germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_bumblebee/pseuds/whiskey_bumblebee
Summary: Collection of my Royal AU Kylo writings, set in the 1500s, with Star Wars/LOTR characters/self insert characters replacing historical figures. Inspired by Reign.If you have any questions or requests, message me on Tumblr! https://whiskey-bumblebee.tumblr.com/Mind the dash instead of the underscore!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. FAQ/Introduction

**What inspired your royal au?**

My best friend and I got really into Reign, the TV series, a few years back and produced a huge amount of writing in a universe that combined Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, and Reign. The writing I produce for this AU is set in an alternative timeline of history where my best friend was the Princess of France, I was the Princess of Spain, and Legolas and Kylo were also foreign Kings, with one of our other friends the Queen of Russia. Thus, this AU is not historically accurate in a broad sense! 

**Wait, so it isn’t going to be accurate or well-researched??**

Well, it will be researched. The dynamics and attitudes towards certain things (e.g. childbirth, feminism) will be a fusion of historical attitudes and what I personally find palatable. Things like wardrobe, order of succession, castles and jewelry will be well-researched and accurate, but because of the reader insert nature of this AU, and the fact that, to my knowledge, I was never a princess of Spain, details regarding relationships, alliances, and actual rulers of actual countries will be mostly made up. Mary, Queen of Scots, won’t exist! Shocking!

**So will Legolas be appearing in your AU?**

Basically, yes. There has been so much world building that Legolas and my friend are crucial to, so these characters will become reader’s friends too! Legolas will not be as in-character as Kylo just because I’m not as experienced with writing him, but he’ll be there :)

**Where is your royal AU?**

Slowly moving onto Tumblr as I remove all of the references to me that make it a self insert not a reader insert! This AU was originally written over Instagram DM so as you can imagine, it’s been taking me a while to convert screenshots of messages back and forth into a cohesive fic.

**Who’s who?**

Major Characters:

Princess of Spain: Reader

Prince of Germany: Kylo Ren (reader’s love interest)

Princess of France: Reader’s best friend (Laura)

Prince of Italy: Laura’s love interest (Legolas)

Minor Characters:

Princess of Switzerland: Maria

Prince of Russia: Dmitri

Parents:

King of Italy: Thranduil (Legolas’ dad)

Queen of Italy: Deceased

King of Germany: Han Solo (Kylo’s dad)

Queen of Germany: Leia Organa

King of France: Adrian (Laura’s dad)

Queen of France: Jacqueline

King of Spain: Paul (Reader’s father)

Queen of Spain: Deceased


	2. Meet Cute | Trade Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of pregnancy (but no actual pregnancy), brief mention of parental character death. Bad grammar from fast editing, probably. Pretty sure the tense changes at least twice.

Kylo sits brooding in the corner. He's already had enough of this foreign king oozing desperation to marry off his son. As well as being desperate, he's excessive; his consumption of alcohol, his gestures, his volume.

You sense this and sweep over to him. Softly, you ask if he'd like to see the gardens. He's in such a rush to get out that he takes your arm firmly and practically runs from the room.

You leave your cloak behind in the hurry.

Naturally, it's freezing outside midwinter in France, but you blush from Kylo's arm wrapped around your own and the brisk pace of his long legs. Ever polite, you ask which composers he likes, which artists, his favorite color...

When it becomes apparent that he isn't one for small talk, you ask more serious things about Germany, their policies, their values, his opinion on the role of women in their kingdom. He can partake in this discussion with more ease and eloquence than he could with the small talk. His responses are long, detailed, and thoughtful. You can barely look away, even when he stops in the middle of a sentence to think.

He glances at you once or twice to break your gaze. His breath hangs misty in the cold air when he does.

Eventually he asks about your family. You give the brief version of your mother’s passing, he responds and he nods, not offering sympathy, which you appreciate. You ask him about his family, and he stops dead.

He sits heavily on a frozen bench, you remain standing, not wanting to damage your elaborate skirts.

"My father commanded I come to France. He's a tyrant. My mother is kind, but she always sides with him. Unless they argue. Then she doesn't cede until one of them is in tears. Suffice to say it's never her."

His mouth moved into a firm line. "Is that enough?"

You nod and note not to ask about his parents again. "Pets?"

"We have several hunting dogs."

"Cats?"

"One to catch the mice in the stables, but-"

Your nose wrinkles and he stops. "Are you quite alright?"

"I quite like mice."

He rolls his eyes.

"You're one of _those_ princesses. Well I can assure you, a mouse might seem friendly enough scurrying outside, but if they ever make it into the castle, you’ll never eat grain again."

"Perhaps."

The plants around them are frosted over, colors muted. This is the reason you give yourself for why you don’t pay them much attention, choosing instead to watch everything about how this man moves, speaks, thinks.

"I would guess that you are intelligent, but empathetic. Or empathy that comes from being intelligent. Would I be correct in my analysis?"

You inclined your head from side to side. "More or less."

After a few more paces, he spoke again.

"Is your virtue intact?"

You fought not to show a reaction, swallowing hard, hoped you had misheard.

"Pardon?"

"Is your virtue intact?"

You had expected him to take it back or phrase it more gently. Incorrect.

Realizing what a pause might imply, you responded.

"Yes."

Kylo nodded once, and returned to his silence.

_It's like a business negotiation. He didn't have the look of someone out for a dowry._

You sighed.

A chill ran over the tops of your shoulders and down your back at the thought of bearing endless children to a husband who only grunted at you occasionally to greet or chastise. 

You ran your hands over your arms, trying to warm them slightly. Less enamored with him, you had started feeling the chill, adrenaline of being out with him lost to the wind.

"You're cold."

"How astute of you."

"Would you like me to fetch a cloak?"

"I'd be dead of hypothermia by the time you return."

"I can actually make quite a pace when I try," He huffed. "These layers are deceptively thick."

"Oh well in that case, I would very much like to see you wearing less of them."

It was his turn to be startled at your impatient tone. "Excuse me?"

"Forgive me, I thought you would understand that it would be considerably more efficient for me to borrow one of your many layers, since they are so thick.”

He sighed and unclasped his outermost coat. “Speak plainly then.”

He gently draped his cloak over her shoulders, and you tightly held it closed around your chest.

"I beg your pardon, I had not thought that your bodice would be quite so thin."

"Forgiven."

"I think we should return to the castle, it seems we've walked quite far."

You nodded. "It would be nice to recline by a fire after this."

"I'll have a servant sent to kindle it."

"I'm sure you could light one for me?"

You gently took his arm, gloved hand resting over his wrist, then looked up at him, widening your eyes in the way you knew could be quite convincing.

"Please, my lord? The servants must have their hands full with the Italian King."

"If I must," He led her in a loop, facing back to the castle now.

You smiled, a cat who had won the cream. “You must.”


	3. Headcanons 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Can you give us some HCs on one of your Kylo AUs? Maybe the royal AU or the hogwarts AU? Thank you!!!
> 
> Mentions of war, not graphic

-Kylo is known as a fearsome warrior, ice cold in person and red hot in battle, like a tempered sword that’s in a furnace one moment and an ice bath the next

-He loves being at war, living in a tent, always in motion as new territory is conquered, sitting around the fire with his fellow men, eating hearty food and drinking when they can afford to

-His horse is a deep brown Destrier, strong and capable, and huge, to be able to support Kylo’s stature

-Although he’s interested in the recent development of hand cannons, his preferred weapon will always be his trusty longsword and axe. His longsword is embellished with a single red ruby, while his other weapons are mostly free from embellishment, aside from some etching 

-He was born and raised in Germany, where his distant father and loving mother were constantly at odds. Han was a typical father, forcing his son to take up certain pastimes and encouraging him to frequent brothels to develop his _other_ skills. To this day, Kylo loathes archery and wrestling

-Leia encouraged Kylo to learn chivalry and horsemanship, which she insisted were much more useful than hunting and brute strength. It’s hardly a secret that she rules the kingdom much more than Han does

-The two of you meet at your best friend’s court, during trade negotiations between Germany, Spain, France and Italy. It’s one of Kylo’s first official outings where he is acting as the custodian of Germany’s economic position

-You’re surprised by his bluntness and his passion, while he appreciates your honesty and interest in his pursuits

-Your best friend, the Princess of France, is shocked at Kylo’s behavior and unimpressed by his cloudy disposition. It takes time for her to warm to him over the course of several banquets and late nights discussing the matters of the day

-You introduce Kylo to the worlds of art and science, which you’ve had more time to explore, as a female who didn’t have to undergo training as a knight. Although it takes a while for him to understand why people would pursue these pastimes instead of serving in the military, he develops a love for literature and frequently visits the churches and monasteries which house some of the finest books in the world

-He isn’t the most fashionable, guided by his pages and squires when it comes to matters of style, preferring a functional cloak, linen shirt and hose to the excessive layers that characterized the typical fashion of the time. Of course he spends a lot of time in his armor, but he has a sufficiency of doublets, wide necked instead of high necked

-The style developing in Spain throughout your relationship is a tighter silhouette than those seen in other nations, partially because of your love for seeing Kylo’s musculature when you can, and the fact that he didn’t need shoulder padding or garments to widen his torso 

-Kylo is surprised at the amount of cleavage that you’re allowed to show in public, with the women from his home country preferring high necked garments. Taking a cue from the Italians, as you spend so much time with Legolas, the Prince of Italy, you begin to wear your hair more loose, with some of it framing your face, and the rest tucked into a loose veil that rests over your shoulderblades. Kylo _adores_ this look, and often plays with the tendrils of hair that are exposed, letting his fingers wonder from your hairline down your neck, until his fingers arrive at your collarbones and decolletage, where he’ll trace a quick shape and shoot you a smirk. 


End file.
